Important pour toi
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Les pensées d'un Kamanosuke légèrement dépressif sur les bords et Un invité surprise qui réussira à chasser ces idées noires.


Bien le bonjour !  
Un petit os sur le couple kama x saizo, une série que Soln96 m'a fait découvrir et j'espère d'ailleurs que tu aimeras ! :)

Alors, première petite chose qu'il faut savoir, il faut se rappeler qu'a un moment dans donné dans l'anime Kama parle de Saizo comme de son jouet (Un point très important ici u_u) ensuite, deuxième petite chose Jinpachi a déja dragué Kama ( ce petit souvenir est suggérer a la fin de l'os)

Voila, je crois n'avoir rien oublier! Maintenant, j'espère que ça plaira!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Important pour toi !?**

Il était à terre. Il gagnait de moins en moins souvent ces combats. Pas faute d'être concentrait pourtant et de vouloir se surpasser, cependant, ces combats avaient de moins en moins de sens. Allongé dans la terre boueuse, ces cheveux rougeoyants trempés dans la saleté et son regard fixait inlassablement le ciel qui s'assombrissait de minute en minute. Une main sur son front, c'est temps-ci son cœur lui faisait mal, il se tordait sans comprendre la réelle raison de cette douleur. Levant une main au ciel, il voit du sang, son sang coulait lentement le long de son avant-bras, se traçant un chemin bien visible qui n'avait pas réellement de fin. Lâchant un soupir, Kamanosuke laisse tomber négligemment son bras au sol et un visage lui vient à l'esprit.

Celui de Saizô. Il voulait être reconnu par lui, il voulait qu'il le considère comme une personne à part entière, il voulait que cet ébène le voit tout simplement …mais à cette pensée son cœur se serre d'avantage. Il était sur de n'être rien pour lui, de ne pas compter. En vrai Kamanosuke était jaloux de tous et Saizô de personne. Il était jaloux D'Isanami qui collait tout le temps Saizô, qui le serrait à tout va et qui montrait aux yeux de tous ces sentiments pour ce noiraud. Le truc, c'est que l'ébène ne l'a repoussé jamais et c'est cette chose que le rouge détestait. Il aurait voulu être à la place d'Isanami, elle, elle existait dans le regard de Saizô, elle était importante pour lui et il l'a protégé.

Ensuite, il y avait Kakei. Kamanosuke aussi le jalousait, pourquoi !? Parce qu'il était devenu ami avec Saizô alors qu'il se connaissait à peine. Le noiraud plaisantait souvent avec lui, partait ensemble faire certaines missions et quand ils se retrouvaient, Saizô avait un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais pour le rouge. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Kama' était sur de n'avoir jamais reçu de sourire de Saizô alors qu'il le connaissait depuis très longtemps. Lui, il avait toujours eu droit à cette indifférence, à un rejet dès qu'il prononçait une parole. Le fils du vent aurait aimé être considéré comme un ami à défaut d'être autre chose mais même ça, ce n'était pas possible. Il n'était rien pour l'ébène.

Saizô avait aussi du respect pour Yukimura. Il le considérait sans doute comme son égal ce qu'il n'a jamais fait avec son cadet. Il écoutait ces consignes, ces paroles et écoutait même ces ordres. Saizô n'écoutait jamais ce que le rouge avait à dire, cette vérité était vérifié pour Kama'. Il y avait aussi Sasuke qui le remettait souvent à sa place et s'il est vrai qu'ils se battaient souvent ensemble, au final, Saizô respectait le blond. Pour chaque personne qui l'entourait, Saizô ressentait une chose bien précise, un sentiment défini et inchangeable. Kamanosuke le sait, quand Saizô pensait à lui, il ne ressentait rien et cette nouvelle vérité lui fait mal au cœur.

Se relevant, il commence à reprendre le chemin de sa nouvelle demeure. Les bras le long de son corps, Kama' marchait la tête basse et les pensées noires. Si quelqu'un l'avait croisé à l'instant, tous auraient pu dire qu'il était triste ou du moins très mal mais par chance ou non, le rouge ne croise personne et s'enferme dans sa chambre une fois être rentrait dans le village. Nettoyant ces blessures, il grimace, supporte la douleur et une fois les plaies nettoyaient, il bande le tout à l'aide de ces dents et de sa main valide. Une fois les premiers soins effectuaient, il se laisse tomber assis sur son lit et recommence à ressasser ces mauvaises pensées.

Il continue son énumération et en vient à Ana. Anastasia était une amie d'enfance de Saizô, c'était certainement la personne qui le connaissait le mieux et elle ne se privait jamais pour le faire savoir. Si Isanami était jalouse de cette vérité, Kama l'était également. Et à force d'énumérer toutes ces jalousies envers chaque personne, Kamanosuke se rend compte d'une chose, d'un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Un sentiment qui le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il aimait probablement cet homme qui ne le considérait pas, qui le sous-estimé et qui l'ignorait royalement. Le rouge ne voulait pas admettre ce fait pourtant, c'était la réalité et la réalité blessait.

**_ Crétin, tu es bête !** Se frappant le crâne fortement. Il commence à s'énerver seul et contre lui-même.

Pourtant il ne peut faire autrement que de penser à ces autres camarades qui ont tous plus d'attention que lui de la part de ce noiraud. Il ne trouvait pas ça juste. Il se demandait même ce que cet ébène pouvant tant détester chez lui. Et des défauts ce n'était pas ça qui manquait, il en était sûr. Il était insolant, idiot, jamais sérieux, insouciant, une vraie teigne en réalité et la raison pour laquelle Saizô le détestait probablement le frappe de plein fouet. Il ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un qu'on pouvait aimer. Tous n'avaient pas ce privilège et lui, il ne l'avait pas. Soupirant de nouveau, ces épaules se relâchent comme abattu et ces pensées trop sourdes, il n'entend pas sa porte coulisser.

L'inconnu ne pouvait voir qu'un dos, une peau pâle écorchait et pansait. Ces yeux scrutent le moindre détail de cette peau, de cet être et s'en un bruit il s'avance à pas de loup, pas trop près… …pas trop loin non plus. La proximité le brûlait, l'éloignement le rendait amer. Ces yeux bleus nuit s'étaient fixé sur une nuque blanche et fine et se sentant épié, le rouge fait un demi-tour de sa tête et est surpris de la visite. Pourtant bien vite, il reprend sa place initiale et ne dit mot. Il était toujours trop bête en sa présence, l'autre lui rappelait à chaque fois. Un autre pas se fait, le noiraud debout était sur le côté gauche de Kamanosuke et quelque chose le troublait, une chose étrange.

**_ T'es vraiment pas doué ! Tu vas t'en rendre compte quand que tu n'es pas fait pour les combats !?** Cette remarque le blesse, oui Saizô le rabaissait toujours et aujourd'hui ne faisait toujours pas exception.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux !?** Son cœur dans un étau, le cadet ne montre rien ou presque parce que quand la main de l'ébène se pose sur sa tête, il ne peut s'empêcher de rougir. Rougeur qui allait à merveille avec ces yeux verts-sapin !

**_ …Tu devrais arrêter de te blessé, abruti !** Dégageant la main de Saizô de ces cheveux, il le repousse mais ne le regarde toujours pas. C'était impossible de le regardait sans dévoiler ces sentiments.

**_ La ferme ! Qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre de toute façon ! Je fais bien ce que je veux, tu n'as rien à m'dire. **

**_ Crétin.** …S'appuyant contre le mur derrière lui, le regard bleuté de Saizô ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le profil de Kama'. Il avait un air d'enfant renfrogné, l'ébène le connaissait bien pour l'avoir vu des centaines de fois mais ce qu'il préférait dans ce visage, c'était ces lèvres pinçaient, au bord des larmes mais jamais prêtes à couler. Il s'était damné pour voir ce visage encore et encore. Un visage parfait d'après lui.

**_ Au lieu de me traiter de crétin, va rejoindre Isanami, elle est surement occupée de te chercher ! Tu devrais la rejoindre.** Une légère surprise voit le jour dans le regard du noiraud. Il ne comprenait pas bien les propos de son vis-à-vis, il ne comprenait pas ce que la jeune fille venait faire dans leur co-nversation.

**_ Je ne suis pas tout le temps avec elle.** Un « bien sûr » railleur raisonnait fortement dans la tête du tatoué mais il ne prononce pas ces mots. A dire vrai, il reste un instant muet.

**_ … .Mmh, personne ne pourrait l'dire.** Un mince sourire se forme alors sur les lèvres de l'ébène. Quelque chose le faisait sourire, une chose que ce rouge avait provoquée sans le savoir.

**_ Et tu serais jaloux !?** En un quart de seconde, il n'y a pas que les pommettes qui rougissent mais bien tout le visage jusqu'aux oreilles. Kamanosuke ne voulait rien laisser paraitre mais il était sans doute trop tard, trahis par son propre corps, cela se voulait sans doute ironique.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux à force !? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici !?** Se retranchant dans ces dernières ressources, il fixe durement Saizô mais celui-ci était semble-t-il, heureux de la tournure des événements.

**_ Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu ne me courrais plus après pour me combattre. Tu as abandonné !?** Se réinstallant à sa place, le noiraud le regarde faire avec intérêt et attend la réponse qui allait venir.

**_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon !? C'est pas comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire. **

Saizô reste sans voix face à cette phrase. Une douleur lancinante venait de le traversait de part en part de la poitrine. Il ne comprenait pas, Kamanosuke n'était pas du genre à abandonner, il en était sûr. Même en ayant aucun espoir il continuait de s'entêter coute que coute. Pourtant, ce qui le dérangeait le plus ce n'était pas son manque d'entêtement, c'était plus le fait qu'il ne lui courrait plus après. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que cet ébène l'avait remarqué. Sa voix avait disparu, ces plaisanteries débiles aussi mais surtout son visage. Saizô avait perdu le visage le plus important de son champ de vision et il voulait y remédier.

**_ Détrompe-toi Kama'. …Je suis ton jouet, non !?** La dernière phrase avait été prononcée à l'oreille de Kamanosuke et dans un murmure. L'effet fut immédiat, un frisson avait parcouru l'échine du rouge, ce frisson ne le lâchait d'ailleurs pas et son visage de porcelaine s'était tourné vers la voix presque sensuelle du noiraud.

**_ Je… …**_**Saizô**_**… .** Leurs prunelles se croisent alors, les iris vertes étaient troublées et charmées alors que celle bleutées étaient déterminées et sur d'elles. Levant l'une de ces mains, Le noiraud caresse la joue de son cadet, tendre et douce caresse qui fait vibrer le corps et le cœur du pauvre Kamanosuke. Et celle-ci agissant comme un tranquillisant, donne le loisir à Saizô de déposer ces lèvres sur celle entrouverte et tentante de son partenaire. Pendant un bref instant, plus rien n'a d'importance, plus rien n'existe sauf ce baiser. Seulement en surface, il se termine vite mais en douceur, il se termine comme il avait commencé, délicatement.

**_ Et en tant que tel, je veux toujours avoir ton attention comme je garde mes yeux rivés sur toi.** De son pouce, l'ébène caresse les lèvres humides et rose de son compagnon. Le fixe encore un instant, souriant presque de son acte tant recherchait par ces sens et ensuite, il se remet sur ces pieds, reprenant une distance normal avec l'autre jeune homme.

**_ Saizô… …tu…m'regardes alors !?** A cette phrase qui sonne comme un aveu aux oreilles du rouge, celui-ci sourit divinement, timidement. Et le noiraud ne peut que contempler ce spectacle.

**_ Allez debout, Yukimura veut nous voir.** De nouveau la main dans les cheveux bordeaux de son ami, Saizô lui procure une dernière caresse, un dernier geste de tendresse avant de le laisser et de quitter sa chambre.

L'ébène n'était pas doué avec les sentiments des autres, encore moins avec les siens mais ils arrivaient toujours à les exprimer avec des gestes. Une bonne chose pour Kamanosuke qui rêvait toujours éveillé. Son cœur s'était sans doute arrêté plus de 3 fois, ces pensées affluaient par milliers et ces frissons se multipliaient par centaine mais il ne retenait que deux choses, le gout des lèvres de Saizô et son regard sur lui. En fin de compte, il était regardé, il était épié et même attendu. Sans comprendre, un sourire se traçait sur ces lèvres, grand et large sourire qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher. Il n'était pas invisible comme il l'avait toujours cru mais bel et bien important pour quelqu'un et pas n'importe qui. Pour ce noiraud, celui-là même que son cœur avait choisi.

Se laissant tomber en arrière, il oublie toute douleur, il oublie même ces blessures et effleure ces lèvres. Ce n'était peut-être pas une grande déclaration, ce n'était peut-être même pas de l'amour comme lui pouvait en ressentir mais c'était bien une preuve qu'il comptait aux yeux de ce noiraud et rien que ça le rendait fou de joie. Il ne passait donc pas en dernier, il était un peu utile à la vie de cet ébène. Maintenant son nouveau souhait était d'être la seule personne qui compterait réellement pour Saizô. Le hic dans l'histoire, c'est que c'était déjà le cas ! Qu'il était devenu la personne la plus importante pour Saizô depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Depuis qu'on avait failli le lui voler !

[…]

* * *

**OS Terminé.**

Alors les impressions !? J'espère que ça a un peu plus !

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aime bien ce couple, je les trouve bien ensemble et je connais quelqu'un qui ne me contredira pas !

J'attends vos reviews si vous le voulez bien!

Je vous embrasse et je vous apprécie.


End file.
